


I CON help

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comic-Con, Conventions, Cosplay, Fluff, Gen, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Tony notices Peer is sad when he asks why the boy tells him about the Con he and Ned wanted to go to. Tony helps him.





	I CON help

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr as well, my tumblr is also @schrijverr

Peter was sulking, Tony just knew it. The kid tried to hide it, but it was obvious. At first Tony didn’t say a thing hoping Peter would talk, but when the hours dragged on and he didn’t talk Tony decided to take matters into his won hands. “Hey Pete,” he said, “are you OK? You’ve been kinda quiet, did something happen.”  
Peters eyes widened and he quickly squeaked: “Sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to be distracted.”  
Tony chuckled and said: “It’s alright, nothing to apologize for. Just tell me why you’re distracted.”  
Peter shook his head and told Tony: “Oh, it’s nothing. Just something stupid, nothing to worry about.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow and said: “Nothing is stupid, spill. It’s good to get things of your chest, maybe I can help.”

He waited as Peter thought about his offer. First Peters eyes widened in surprise, then he furrowed his brow as he thought, then he softly shook his head and looked back at Tony. “No, it’s really nothing and it would feel like I’m using you.” he finally declared.  
Tonys eyebrows shot up. “Now you’re really making me curious, come on. I promise you won’t use me. I know you too good for that, you are too pure for using people.”  
It seemed like a tiny weight was lifted of off Peters shoulders as he said: “You’re probably going too laugh, but it’s just that Comic Con NYC is coming up and me and Ned really wanted to go, but May couldn’t afford that extra thing, so I don’t want to ask, but we also had this super fun cosplay idea that isn’t going to happen now. And I know it’s something small, but I was really looking forward to it, you know.”

He took a deep breath while Tony processed his word hurricane. Tony knew Peter and May weren’t too broad on money and he knew that they weren’t really good at accepting it from him, but seeing Peters sad face broke his heart and he had to do something. He mulled it over for another second before an idea popped into his head. He said: “Firstly, it’s not stupid to be bummed when you can’t do something you were looking forward to, but I have a proposal. I need to do two interviews this Saturday and I need someone to come with me and hold and watch all my stuff while I do my interviews, but I don’t like anyone other than Pepper doing that, but she can’t come. Are you following me so far?”  
Peter nodded and Tony went on: “If you could do it for me I will pay for your ticket, it’ll be a trade. I do something for you and you do something for me. As for your cosplay, well, I could help you make it here. What do you say?”

He held out his hand waiting for Peter to shake it. Peters eyes lit up while Tony proposed it. He shook Tonys hand enthusiastically while thanking him over and over again. Then his face fell a bit and he asked: “Won’t you mind working on a cosplay? It seems so silly…”  
His voice got quiet at the end. Tony smiled and said: “What, no, of course not. Truth be told, I’ve always wanted to make one, but never got around to it. This’ll be great!”  
That was the truth, he really did want to make one ever since he first saw people dressed up in Star Wars clothes, but when he told his dad the man had gotten mad. So, he never expressed it again or did it. 

His comment got Peter excited again as he started to bounce and thank Tony again. Tony laughed and said: “You don’t have to thank me it’s my pleasure, besides you’re helping me out too. So, who are we making?”  
Peter said: “I won’t let you down!” then he shuffled his feet again and he went on: “Well, uhm, me and Ned had the idea of doing C3PO and R2D2. I was going to be C3PO, he is already busy with his.” Peters voice got quiet, “I hadn’t told him I couldn’t go yet. He seemed so excited and I didn’t want to ruin it. But now it’s all solved. Thanks again, Tony!”  
“It’s not a problem at all, squirt. Now let’s get these hands dirty!” Tony said, “We have a C3PO costume to make.”

Peter cheered. As they made their sketches and thought out how to go about it, Tony looked at Peters excited face. The kid was way to precious for the world and Tony was glad he could be here for him. He would never tell the kid he didn’t actually need anyone there to hold his stuff, but Peter didn’t have to know, besides it would play in perfectly with his plan to officially make Peter his personal intern whom he would pay, a lot (actually the normal amount, because interns were usually college kids with a lot of debts to pay and Tony had the money, but who cares, those were just details). So that the kid could help his aunt, because Tony knew that was what Peter would do. Gosh, Peter really was too good for this world.

~

A week later and all the media was turned up side down when photos of Tony Stark in a Luke Skywalker cosplay hit the Internet with a very good C3PO and R2D2 by his side.   
Tony had been having so much fun making Peters cosplay and later helping Ned and the kids had been so excited and that had infected him, so a long story short he was convinced to join the group. It was one if the best days of his life. Peter and Ned had been so excited and a lot of money was spend buying stuff for the two of them. It was great and when he was asked about it later he just said: “It’s nerdy, but that’s what makes it fun.” and walked away.


End file.
